dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Gold Idol
Description The Gold''' Idol''' is a reward for completing the quest Escort Duty to Symone's maximum satisfaction (see the quest page). It gives a 30% discount at any shop if it is in your inventory and is the best discount-giving item. The idol can also be given to Caxton during Idol Worship or Madeleine during Supplier's Demand to upgrade their inventories. Notes *The discount effect does NOT stack if you have the Badge of Merit, Bronze Idol, Silver Idol, and/or Gold Idol in your inventory at the same time. The discount effect ONLY uses the discount of the best item in your inventory. *Only the effect of item with highest discount is active. In this case if you have all of them in your inventory, the discount will be based on the Gold Idol's discount. *It's a good idea to make a forgery of the Gold Idol at The Black Cat, which will still net you the discount bonus (note that it only ''does this; only the real idols improve stock) and give you the ability to give the real idol to Caxton or Madeleine. *The Gold Idol's discount does not take effect in shops such as Fournival's. *You don't have to have it in your inventory, any of the pawns bags will do. ---- >Here’s a list of all the things they unlock and alternate locations for them. *Shop: Reynard has an upgrade quest(buy enough stuff, get quest, bring him stuff) *Shop Jayce: Stage 5 + High Friendship unlocks his special bows *C: Chest, each chest has a random loot list, so it will be one chest in a given location with a chance to give the item. *F2 = Floor 2 : U1 = Underground level 1 *Q = quest Madeleine : *Curatives - Various, easily acquired otherwise. - Weapons - *Crimson Teeth - Silver - C: Catacombs U1 *Galvanic Razors - Gold - Lightning daggers - C: The Tainted Mountain Temple *Kunai - Gold - Dark daggers - C: Soulflayer Canyon U1, Greatwall - Head - *Summery Cowl - Silver - C: The Blighted Manse *Sultry Cowl - Gold - C: Chamber of Hope, The Tainted Mountain Temple, Chamber of Hesitation - Torso - *Maiden's Camisole - Bronze - *Noblewoman's Corset - Silver - Duke's Demense, Duchess’s Bechamber Q: Guardsman Sought 2 C: The Blighted Manse *Maiden's Petticoat - Bronze - *Frame Plate - Bronze - *Summery Pareo - Silver - C: The Blighted Manse *Sultry Pareo - Gold - Q: Promised Meeting 2 C: Chamber of Tragedy, Chamber of Hope - Arm - *Arm Crest - Gold - S: Reynard C: Soulflayer Canyon - Legs - *White Stockings - Bronze - *Raptor Cuisses - Silver - C: The Blighted Manse, Soulflayer Canyon *Flame Skirt - Gold - C: Tainted Mountain, Chamber of Estrangement - Acc - *Barbed Nails - Bronze - *Ring of Sable - Bronze - *Ring of Argent - Silver - S: Joye C: Frontier Caverns, Tainted Mountain, Blighted Manse *Ring of Ruby - Gold - C: Chambers of Chambers of Haste, Chambers of Fate, Chambers of Estrangement and Chambers of Inspiration Caxton : - Weapons - Eden’s Warden - Bronze - Caladbolg - Silver - Lightning Sword - S: Reynard C: Frontier Caverns, Pastona Cavern, Soulflayer Canyon Almace - Gold - Ice Sword - C: Tainted Mountain Temple, Soulflayer Canyon Obliteratrix - Bronze - Crescending Roar - Silver - Lighting Mace - C: Shadow Fort F2, Frontier Caverns, Bluemoon Tower, Catacombs Thousand Stings - Gold - C: Soulflayer Canyon U1, Greatwall F1 Malignance - Silver - Ice Greatsword - Witchwood, Soulflayer Canyon, Frontier Caverns Ardent Will - Gold - Flame Greatsword - C: Greatwall F3, Tainted Mountain Temple Fiery Talon - Silver - Flame Hammer - C: Witchwood, Bluemoon Tower, Frontier Caverns, Pastona Cavern Rooted Gloom - Gold - Dark Hammer - Q: Company for the Road 2 Scalding Razors - Bronze - Crimson Teeth - Silver - Catacombs U1 Galvanic Razors - Gold - Lightning Daggers - Tainted Mountain Thunderclap - Bronze - Divine Axis - Silver - Holy Staff - Witchwood, Frontier Caverns, Bluemoon Tower Algid Bloom - Gold - Ice Staff - Greatwall, Tainted Mountain Temple, Frozen Tomorrow - Silver - Ice Archistaff - Catacombs, Frontier Caverns Stagnant Surge - Gold - Dark Archistaff - Q: Mettle Against Metal C: Greatwall Feather-light Pelta - Bronze - Scorched Pelta - Silver - Fire Shield - S: Reynard C: Catacombs U1, Frontier Caverns Orilux Shield - Gold - C: Greatwall, Tainted Mountain Temple Magick Buckler - Bronze - Fine Magick Buckler - Silver - C: Pastona Cavern, Frontier Caverns Thunder Kite Shield - Gold - Thunder shield - C: Pastona Cavern, Barta Crags, Bluemoon Tower Direwolf Bow - Bronze - Fluted Bow - Silver - Str 113 - S: Jayce C: Witchwood, Frontier Caverns, Bluemoon Tower, Soulflayer Canyon Pleached Limbs - Gold - Str 148 - C: Tainted Mountain Temple Bespoke Longbow - Silver - Str 118 - S: Jayce C: Northface Forest(Chimera chest), Bluemoon Tower, Soulflayer Canyon, Frontier Caverns Veteran’s Arc - Gold - Str 153 - C: Tainted Mountain Temple, Greatwall Master’s Merle - Silver - Mag 124 - S: Jayce C: Witchwood, Bluemoon Tower, Soulflayer Canyon, Frontier Caverns Gimble Gyre - Gold - Mag 166 - C: Greatwall, Third Floor; Tainted Temple If any questions about this list message me through xboxlive ThePunisher3O5